Never Say Never
by Sammy41
Summary: A series of Jasam One-Shots based on some recent spoilers I heard. Tender moments together may lead to love winning out. It's been awhile but updated with the recent storyline involving Liz!
1. Never Say Never

**Never Say Never **

She collapsed forward, her body slumping onto the mattress, limp on its soft comforter. A content sigh escaped her lips as she rolled onto her back, staring up at the blank ceiling.

"So much for not being tiered," his voice echoed in the room as the door shut behind him.

She sat up quickly, dark locks of hair falling into her face. "I still don't think we should have stopped. We're right on their tail."

"We can afford a rest. I'm sure that they're doing the same right now, considering it's . . ." he paused to glance at the clock. "Three in the morning."

They had driven hundreds of miles, spent daunting hours in his shiny black SUV, all for the sake of two reckless teenagers. Her sister and his nephew to be more exact. Two children of the notorious Sonny Corinthos.

"I can't believe they actually managed to make it all the way down here," she murmured, shaking her head from side to side. She ran a pair of hands to her face, standing from her spot on the bed. "I don't even know what we're going to do with them when we finally do find them."

"Take them back home," Jason answered simply as he fell down into a chair. His voice was rough and tiered. Stubble was beginning to sprout on his firm jaw line and cheeks. Even his spiked hair seemed to be sagging. He had been running on low for days now, desperate and worried to bring the boy he loved so much back home.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Sam asked gravely. She was pacing now, her fingers locked as she squeezed her hands together. "I mean Kristina . . . I know she screwed up but this-this is just going to throw her entire future away. And Michael. He's taking the fall for her. Even if he knew that she was the one who actually ran Claudia off the road, he would still - - -"

"Protect her," Jason finished somberly. "He would still take the blame."

Sam gave a sad nod at his words. She swallowed hard. "He reminds me a lot of someone else I know . . ." she said, forcing the corners of her mouth up in smile. Jason however didn't return the gesture and instead his shoulders seemed to go rigid.

"I wish Michael wasn't anything like me," he rumbled. "He . . . I don't want him to have my life. To do the things I've done."

His gaze went distant and Sam's face dropped. She lowered her coffee eyes to the floor. "You're always hard on yourself, Jason," she whispered. His eyes twitched out of their frozen stare. "You're . . . you're not a bad guy . . ."

There was a pause for a moment. He waited for her to finally look at him. "I'm not?" he asked quietly.

_There's some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
_

"No," she replied without a hesitation. The response was quiet but sufficient. However Jason remained unconvinced.

"After everything, you of anyone should know what kind of person I am," he nearly growled. "You . . . you've been the one I've hurt the worst."

The words broke through the surface, rattling her heart and head with their conviction. The most startling fact was that it was the truth. That Jason Morgan had torn her to pieces and caused her pain she rather not remember. But she could not be angry with him. She could never blame him.

"We've both had our moments," she told him hoarsely. She tilted her head to the side to meet his eyes. "I certainly was never the angel in the story."

_And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
_

"I know . . . I know we said the past was gone," Jason said slowly. His cerulean eyes dove straight into hers. His face softened. "But you spent a lot of time apologizing . . . and never once did I tell you that I was sorry too."

"You don't need to Jason - - -"

"I am sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back," he broke in tenderly. She could see the struggling emotion built beneath his face. "Just please forgive me."

"I forgive you," she whispered and if he wasn't mistaken there were tears behind her eyes. She shook her head. "I could never stay mad at you. I could never not forgive you . . . no matter how hard I tried to."

_Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

There was a deep silence in the room, so heart wrenching that all they could do was stare at each other to keep from breaking. She swallowed down hard, still watching him from across the distance. The words swirled in her head, the emotion pulsing in her heart. Her lips parted and she forced the sound. "Jason?" she cracked.

There was something so gentle about his face that it looked as though it might have broken right there. As if her words would shatter it if she spoke too harshly. "Yeah?" he managed quietly.

Her heart was squirming now. And as she prepared to speak she felt as though she had jumped from a cliff, waiting for the ground to come and crush her. "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

_You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
_

Another quiet enveloped the room. It was not uncomfortable. And while she waited for his answer she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of what he would say because she could see the answer in his shimmering eyes.

"I . . . I never thought I needed you," he finally choked out. He shook his head. "I told myself that I didn't. That I was better off without you. But that's . . . that's not the truth Sam. The truth is that I . . . I realized that I needed you. I need you to be part of my life whether it's just as a friend or a business partner or even an acquaintance. I can't be happy without you."

_Time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

"I need you too Jason," Sam wavered. Her eyes twinkled with on coming tears but she couldn't let them fall. She couldn't wash him away from her view. Not again. "And I've wanted you for so long. Because I . . . I waited for you for so long. I waited to find someone just like you and then . . . I lost you. And I worried I'd never get you back."

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_

"How'd we ever get so far away?" Jason mumbled shaking his head.

"Sometimes . . . sometimes I think that we had to lose each other," she replied. His face melted with confusion. "We had to lose each other to realize how much . . . how much we need each other."

_Picture you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
_

He nodded slowly, pausing only to rest his eyes on hers once more. She watched as he rose from his spot. He took a step closer but froze.

"I don't . . . I don't want to have regrets," Jason confessed.

"Me neither," she told him.

"And if we try to - - -"

"Jason, I haven't regretted a single day I've spent with you. I only regret those that I tried to live without you," Sam told him wholeheartedly. "Just please . . . please don't make me try to do it any longer . . . just tell me if you want me and if you don't I can accept it. I just need to know so I can move on and quit chasing after this empty dream that has been mocking me every day since the moment that I met you. Please just take me or set me free because I can't stand it any - - -"

"I never stopped loving you," he broke in, his eyes tearing her into raw shreds. She nearly crumpled into him. A tear broke free from her, speeding down her cheek. He reached forward, brushing it away from her face.

_I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
Steady your hand_

"Jason . . ." she whimpered. "I never stopped loving you either."

His strong front loosened. His body slackened. His eyes watered. In a swift motion he grabbed her close, using all the control he had to not attack her with his lips. He held her in an embrace, smelling her hair, feeling her skin, hearing her heart. Her cheek rubbed against his chest, desperate for his scent, desperate to feel him alive beneath her.

_You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time, time and time again  
Younger now then we were before_

Her cheeks were damp when they pulled a part and a lone tear rolled away from Jason's stone eyes. They sniffled and laughed. His hands carefully moved down to her hips, resting on her slender waist. Their lighthearted chuckles came to a cease as their eyes locked once more.

Just like old times.

Eagerly he swooped downward, catching her lips with his and pressing in for one passionate kiss. Their bodies slid close together, pushing against one another's with familiar grace. Without pause nor adjustment their mouths tossed and turned, their noses brushing and foreheads touching as they pulled a part for only the slightest breaths of air.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_

For a brief instant they pulled a part and the tears were still visible. She moved her hands to his cheeks, pressing her palms against his damp face. "I've wanted this for a long time," she confessed with a near sob.

"Me too," he managed. He pushed the familiar raven locks of hair behind her ears, staring at her clear face for a long moment. "You're beautiful . . ."

She shook her head and suppressed more tears. "How did I get you?" she whispered.

He gave no answer. "I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded.

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

They kissed more passionately, with more heat and longing. Her hands ran through his hair as he explored the body he knew so well with his fingers. He traced along her waistline and up to her chest. She squirmed longingly against him as his tongue moved through her mouth. She could feel him rigid at her abdomen.

They moved back toward the bed and collapsed onto the mattress, their bodies squeezed close together. She kicked her shoes onto the floor. He yanked his shirt over the top of his head, revealing a well-kept row of muscle and brawn.

His hands started at the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up past her chest. She willingly raised her arms above her head and he yanked it off. Her hands then flew to his belt, where he remained anxious and firm.

But suddenly he pulled away. His eyes were still red and kind, though the heat that radiated through him would have told otherwise. She gasped, hardly able to catch her lost breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You sure you want to do this?"

She moved her hands to his cheeks, pressing her finger pads to his warm skin. Their eyes froze for a long moment and she nodded. "Yes, Jason," she replied. "I want you now . . . I want you always."

"I want you too," he agreed tenderly. His thumb brushed the side of her mouth. "I won't let you go again Sam. I promise."

A smile only touched her mouth before their lips were sealed once more.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_

* * *

_that's it. song is never say never by the fray. this is just a one shot but i still enjoy reviews! i might use this as the basis for something bigger later too. thanks!_


	2. I Will Follow You Into Dark

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark **

It was the smell.

The first thing he recognized was the overbearing sterile scent of antiseptics and latex gloves, so clean and pure that it was nearly sour. His vision remained fogged as it met the ceiling, a blank white slab of plaster. And then just as quickly the rhythmic beat of a nearby machine soon surfaced, tickling his ears. He silently grumbled.

He was in the hospital.

How or why didn't strike him right away. All he wanted was to escape the confines of the walls that contained him and the bed he was occupying. He quickly sat up, regretting the actions immediately. It felt as though his entire abdomen had ripped apart and his chest shriveled in pain. A grunt pushed out of his mouth as his forehead creased in agony.

"I would take it easy," a voice from nearby suggested. Once regaining his breath he spotted a doctor in a stainless lab coat. He had a thick accent and tanned skin, however his English remained flawless.

"Why am I here?" he managed groggily.

The dark eyes of the doctor shifted upward to meet his gaze. He looked tiered, more than likely absolutely exhausted from long shifts and countless patients. He licked his lips, looking away from the clipboard he had been scribbling on.

"You sustained two bullet wounds," he revealed and oddly enough his eyes were shining in awe. "It's a wonder you're still alive."

His body slumped. His brain squeezed in frustration. A single thought came to mind; Jerry. And following the quick thought came more: Michael, Kristina and _Sam. _In an instant his pale azure eyes trailed around the room and part of him felt relieved.

She was there.

Sleeping soundly at his bedside, her head slumped onto her tiny shoulder. She was curled up in the large chair, her short legs tucked under her. His heart lightened. The doctor followed his gaze and a small smirk touched his mouth.

"She saved your life," he told him. No matter how much he wanted to keep his eyes on her, to ensure that she was still there, still his, he looked to the doctor. He waited anxiously to hear more. His heart was racing now. "I don't know how she did it. Seems as though she must have carried you an entire two miles at the least . . . I mean look at the size on that one. Couldn't have been an easy task. She stumbled in here with you on her back though . . . just in time too."

His eyes slid over to her again, noticing now how weighed down with fatigue she seemed. He caught sight of a sling around her shoulder, cradling her left arm. A nasty gash grazed along the side of her face. It made him crumple to see her so broken; all for his sake.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly, his eyes still stuck on her.

"Yes. Dislocated her shoulder though. You're not the smallest fellow of course," the doctor nearly chuckled but he failed to see the humor. "We tried to get her examined but she has refused to leave your side."

That's just like Sam, he thought. Stubborn and absolutely ridiculous. Once she was awake he would make her get checked out. Of course he seemed to be in little condition to make anyone do anything. He looked anxiously to the doctor.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Well, considering your injuries it would be best if you were under our supervision for the next few days. Besides according to your friend here you're just vacationing and I do not suggest traveling under your condition," the doctor answered.

He nodded but that didn't mean he would oblige. If anything he planned to be gone as soon as possible, bullet wounds or not. He needed to get to Michael and Kristina. He wouldn't let Jerry get the best of them once more.

"I'll leave you to get some more rest," the doctor said, distracting him from his thoughts. He watched as he turned for the door, leaving the room silent once more. He rested back on the propped pillows, staring at Sam again. He longed to reach out for her. To hear her voice. To touch her skin and feel her alive. She seemed helpless curled up in the chair, beaten down and weak.

He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours, ignoring his own fatigue in order to see her. It was hard to concept all that had happened between them. The long stretch of romance and heartbreak that had dominated their lives together seemed to make it impossible to one day be normal again. To one day forget the rest and sacrifice safety for each other again. Watching her he knew the day had quickly come.

She struggled in her sleep, mumbling restlessly. "Jason . . ." she slurred out, her eyes still sealed shut in rest. "Jason . . ."

His heart squeezed and swelled at the same time. She was saying his name. But she was in so much horror. "Sam?" he managed. He carefully placed a hand on her knee and gently shook her. "Sam? It's okay, it's a nightmare."

"No . . ." she nearly cried. He waited for her to come to, wanting nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and tell her that it was okay. To take away her fear. "Jason?!"

Her brown eyes fluttered open and a gasp for air sounded from her open mouth. It took her a short moment to regain her senses but as soon as her gaze landed on him it seemed as though all the terror and fear was gone. "Oh you're awake," she said with a smile. Her face fell though. "How do you feel? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jason nodded. "Thanks to you . . ."

She shook her head, ignoring his praise. "Jerry nearly got us both . . . sick bastard."

Jason ignored her, his blue eyes mesmerized by her presence. "The doctor told me what happened," he continued on his own train of thought. "You saved me, Sam."

Her head lowered modestly and she swallowed hard. "I learned from the best," she chuckled. "About time I paid you back, right?"

"You've never owed me anything," Jason said. Her eyes pulled up to meet his and for a moment silence enveloped the space. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was perfect.

"The doctor said you're going to be okay?" she asked carefully. He nodded. "Michael and Kristina just went back to the hotel to get some sleep. They were both worried about you."

"They're both okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. A little scarred but fine," Sam answered. "I don't think either of them want to go home. I can only imagine the punishment they'll be receiving."

"Unfortunately I think they're worthy," Jason replied. His face turned more grim. "What about Jerry?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "He ran off."

"He's still out there somewhere?" he nearly barked.

"He's wounded Jason and on foot. He can't do much damage. At least not tonight," Sam told him. He remained unconvinced and she groaned. "Or at least that's what I've been telling myself."

"We need to get back to Port Charles," he said.

"Not with you like this," Sam replied.

"Sam - - -"

"Jason," she countered. "I am not letting all my hard work go to waste and let me tell you, it was _hard work. _You are not the lightest man, you know that? And the whole time you were hallucinating about god knows what."

He tried to suppress a smile as she continued. "I was tempted to just drag you but I had a feeling that would only worsen the situation."

"Well, thank you," he chuckled. "I appreciate it . . . but what I would appreciate more is if you let the doctors here take a look at you."

"I'm fine, Jason," she replied.

"You dislocated your shoulder - - -"

"Then I'll see a good chiropractic when we get back to the states."

"All the more reason to get out of here."

"We'll be out of here soon enough . . . and you can pay for my appointment considering it's your brawn body that got me all out of shape," she quipped.

"You didn't have to carry me - - -"

"Like I would have left you there. Come on Jason give me some credit. There is nothing I wouldn't do to save you . . ." she spoke, trailing as the words escaped. The strong front that had marked his face suddenly melted and his eyes softened.

"I would do anything for you too, you know that?" he said gently.

"I know," she whispered. Her voice broke away and she hid her face. "I was so scared when I thought that . . . that something had actually happened to you. That you were . . ."

His hand carefully reached out, tenderly caressing the side of her face. She shivered under his touch. There was something genuine about it. Something that said everything that needed to be said without making a single sound. "Sam . . ." he began slowly. The word lingered on his lips, echoing through the room and sinking into her. He was going to say more, she could see it in his face, and all she wanted was for him to spill it.

Instead the sharp ring of her phone interrupted.

She scrambled to yank it from her pocket, anxious of who may be calling. There were a number of people who could be interrupting the tender moment. Spinelli, Alexis, Maxie, or whom she feared most to be on the other line; Michael and Kristina.

Jason watched worriedly as she held the phone to her ear, listening as her sweet face fell and her eyes clouded with distress. The phone call seemed to last days and he itched to know exactly what was going on. What was being said. If it had been him he wouldn't have trusted Michael and Kristina to be alone but then again he probably wouldn't have left Sam's side either if the roles had been reversed.

"What was that about?" he asked as soon as Sam snapped the phone shut, already moving from her seat.

"Kristina is gone."

* * *

_okay so i'm still kind of inspired by jasam and the reviews to keep writing! i'm doing it a little different though. most of the entries or chapters will be kind of set up like one shots. just little bits and pieces of scenes that kind of go in sequence with each other. for one thing it makes it a lot easier to write and also keeps me from getting writers block. most of the chapters/shots will be jasam or just sam and jason with other characters. i'd love to hear what you guys think, your reviews obviously really have an effect on what i choose to do! thanks! _


	3. Tell Me A Secret

**Tell Me a Secret**

"I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod and a beam. "But I still think it was pretty stupid of you to run off like that. And then run off again without telling us anything . . ."

"I know," the young girl sighed, her head dropping in shame. She stared at her hands, avoiding her elder sister's gaze. Believe it or not sometimes it was hard to have a big sister like Samantha McCall. Sure, she wasn't the smartest or the most sophisticated. In fact she was everything that her mother told her not to be. But at the same time Sam was a beacon of goodness. A light in the dark. She was everyone's unlikely hero. Molly thought Sam was absolutely amazing, her own personal superwoman. And Kristina . . . she remembered the days when she thought the same thing. In fact she still did. It was just hard to escape the looming shadow. But maybe what killed Kristina the most was that Sam and Alexis had their differences. Vast differences to say the least, but yet there was so much love between them. To her it was unfair.

"So how bad is the punishment?" Sam asked, pulling her sister away from her thoughts.

"My license got taken away. Guess I can't drive until I'm 18 now," Kristina sighed. "The judge took it easy on me since they knew mom and I actually confessed."

"That was very mature of you," she replied.

Kristina shrugged. "Probably not what you expected from me, huh?"

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I just mean that . . ." Kristina stopped and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Kristina . . ." Sam began slowly. "Come on, don't hold back here. What's on your mind? What do you mean I didn't expect that from you? I think you're great you know that - - -"

"Right," she scoffed. "You think I'm just some spoiled country club girl like everyone else. Alexis Davis' perfect little girl who would never do anything wrong and doesn't know anything about the real world."

"Kristina that's not what - - -"

"Oh come on you say it all the time. _She's Alexis' daughter," _Kristina mocked bitterly.

"Yeah that's not supposed to be some backhanded insult," Sam shot back. Her sister shuddered. "What has gotten into you, huh? You've been acting strange for the past few months now. I mean I know that I had a rebellious teenager stage and we both know that mom did . . . I mean that's how I got here, right?"

"You're lucky," she murmured.

"Why?"

"Because mom feels so guilty about what she did that you can get away with anything around her. You're not upheld to her ridiculous expectations," Kristina said.

Sam did all she could to restrain herself. "I'm lucky that my own mother gave me up for adoption? That I was taken in by some con and his scumbag wife who left the first chance she got? I'm lucky because I was left out on the streets to fend for myself when I was only a few years younger than you? Kristina, my life was not a walk in the park, believe me. I've done so many things that I regret. I did things that no one should have to do just to survive. And all the while I only wished to be like you. I only wished to have your life and the opportunities that you've been blessed with. But maybe you really do have it rough around here. Maybe Alexis wanting you to be the best that you can be is absolutely maddening and you would have been better off alone and parentless. Maybe I really was the lucky one and you were right!"

There was quiet that followed Sam's outburst. The two sisters remained entirely consumed by themselves and the heavy words that had echoed so fiercely between them. "I'm sorry, Sam," Kristina finally choked out. She lowered her head. hiding a quivering lower lip. "Sometimes I don't know what's wrong with me . . ."

Sam gave a gentle sigh and placed a comforting hand on her younger sister's back. "You're so young Kristina," she muttered. "And you have so much to learn still but that doesn't mean that something is wrong with you, you understand?"

Kristina gave a meek nod. "I just get so frustrated sometimes. I feel like I'm stuck inside this perfect bubble," she confessed.

"And sometimes you're so busy being frustrated that you don't even realize how lucky you are Kristina," Sam replied. "I told you that when I say you're Alexis' daughter it's not a bad thing. You're brilliant. You're well-mannered. You're cultivated. Kristina, you have no idea how far those things will take you in life. You have so much ahead of you and I know it seems out of reach and impossible now but you're going to realize that being a teenager isn't that hard . . . that these are the best times of your life, even if Alexis is a little overbearing."

"You probably think I'm a spoiled snobby brat," Kristina sighed.

"No, I could never think that," Sam said pulling her into a hug. "And not because you're my little sister but because I know what's underneath the country club exterior."

"Thanks, Sam," she sniffled. "And I'm sorry for being so difficult."

"It's okay. I can't say I've always been easy either," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, mom's told me the stories," Kristina sniggered.

"What stories?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not telling," she teased. "But speaking of stories . . . want to tell me what went on between you and Jason?"

Sam's mouth dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Sam I was in Mexico too you know and I wasn't born yesterday," Kristina quipped. She studied her sister's face closer. "Oh my God, you guys really are hooking up - - -"

"Hooking up?!" Sam spat. "We're not hooking up!"

"You know what I mean," she insisted. A grin spread across her face. "Mom is going to be so mad."

"Mom doesn't have to know about this," Sam replied.

"Then there is something! Oh Sam I think you two are perfect for each other. So tell me about everything. What happened? Did you guys sleep together?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you," she answered quickly.

"Sam! Come on I just spilled my heart out and you can't tell me about your escapades with the notorious Jason Morgan?" Kristina giggled. "He's so big and handsome. Oh like an Abercrombie and Fitch model - - -"

"Just stop," Sam groaned.

"Just answer me this; are you guys getting back together?" she asked.

There was a pause as Sam tilted her head from side to side, biting her lips and scrunching her face in pondering. Her fingers wrung together and finally she forced a careful nod, burying her face in her hands. Kristina gave an earsplitting shriek.

"Oh finally!" she yelled. "This is great! Are you getting married? You should get married and then he can be my brother in law. Oh that is so weird. Can you imagine? I mean it's cool enough to say that my sister is Sam McCall but Jason Morgan - - -"

"You're getting way ahead of yourself okay? I know it was a long time ago but do you remember how our last relationship together ended?"

"Eh, third time's a charm, right?" Kristina countered happily. "I am so going to tell mom!"

"You are not telling mom!" Sam shouted.

"Not telling mom what?" Alexis Davis asked as she sauntered through the front door.

* * *

There was a gentle knock on the door and in an instant her voice echoed loudly through the house. "Someone; the door!"

"Got it mom," her youngest eagerly announced, quickly bounding through the house and yanking open the front door. "Jason!"

"Hey buddy!" the enforcer greeted just as happily. He would have squeezed him into an embrace if it wasn't for the lingering pains of his recent battle wounds. Instead they both settled for an enthusiastic pounding of the fists. "Where's your mom?"

"In here!" Carly Jacks shouted from the living room. Jason carefully closed the door behind him, shuffling in to find his dear friend on the couch. Without a word the two shared a careful hug and she pecked him on the cheek. "This bed rest is killing me, you know. And all this eating healthy . . ."

"Don't lie mom. We all know you've been hiding your carrots," Morgan cut in. Jason chuckled and Carly shook her head.

"You're going to be grounded, mister," she threatened playfully. Morgan only shook his head. "Go upstairs all right? I'm going to talk to Jason - - -"

"But - - -"

"Morgan . . ."

"We'll talk later buddy, I promise," Jason assured him. Morgan sadly nodded his head and complied.

"I don't even know where to start," Carly sighed once they were alone. "You did it again . . ."

"Did what?"

"Saved my boys. Saved me. My sanity . . ." she answered. "Thank you . . . for the hundredth time."

"You don't really need to thank me now. You know I'll do it any day of the week," Jason joked gently.

"Yeah, it seems like you do more often than not," Carly said shaking her head. "I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

"Where is he?"

"Grounded . . . or at least he was. Jax convinced him to take the boat out today," she told him. "I mean what kind of parents are we? He runs away to Mexico and I ground him and then his step-father is rewarding him with time on the water like nothing is wrong? I swear if it wasn't for me having to be stress free I would strangle Jax - - -"

"Ah, it's probably a good thing. You really think locking Michael up is going to fix anything? It'll probably only make him angrier and then even worse once it's all said and done," Jason reasoned. "Probably good that he's bonding with Jax anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what's new?" Carly scoffed. "So . . ."

"So what?" Jason asked.

"You seem different," she replied.

"I do?"

"Yep . . . almost as if," she paused. "You know, Michael was telling me that you and Sam seemed pretty close in Mexico."

"You can't believe everything Michael says," Jason told her.

"Or at least you don't want me to," she countered. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," Jason answered.

"Jason! I can see it in your face," Carly said. "You're glowing or something . . . Come on I'm your best friend, you can't tell me what's going on in your love life?"

"Whenever I do that you either seem to disapprove or get involved," he groaned.

"First of all that is not true," Carly spat, folding her arms across her chest. "Second of all I can't really get involved considering my inconvenient prescription of bed rest."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure you'll find a way," Jason chuckled.

"Jason come on. You're hurting my feelings," she whimpered, jutting out a fat lower lip. "Please . . . I won't say anything to make you mad."

"That's unlikely," he sighed.

"Please?"

He shook his head. "If you have to know . . . Sam and I . . . well we've . . . reconciled," he began carefully. Carly's eyes narrowed on him.

"Reconciled?"

"We're going to give it another shot," Jason finally revealed. As much as he hated admitting that he cared about what Carly thought, he truly did, and waited anxiously for her response.

"What about everything that happened?" Carly asked, still completely unreadable.

Jason shrugged. "We both made mistakes," he answered. "And we've both moved on."

"You're worse than Sonny and I," was Carly's annoyed response.

"I don't care what you think, Carly. I care about Sam and I know she feels the same way that I do . . . because the truth is that I never stopped wanting her back," Jason told her.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked. Jason remained silent. Carly sighed. "I've always known it. I knew she was the one . . . even in the beginning. You've always looked at her different . . . and when you're with her, you're different. You're happier."

He nodded now. "So you approve?"

"Like you've ever cared what I thought," Carly chuckled. "Jason, I just want you to be happy and I've always known that Sam is the one who does that for you. It was never anyone else; it was always her. And while she and I have had our differences . . . I like her. I like her because I know she has your heart. She's you're other half and surely there's not one part of you I don't like. You deserve her ... now whether or not I think she deserves you is an entirely different subject. But that being said I really don't think I find anyone worthy of you."

"At least you're being honest," Jason sniggered. His face turned somber. "But thank you Carly . . . you may not think so, but it means a lot to me."

"Oh Jason, you're going to make the pregnant lady cry," she said, airing her face. He shook his head, suppressing a chuckle.

"When is the little one due?"

"I'm only in my second semester unfortunately," Carly replied.

"Got any names chosen?"

"Jason if it's a boy and Carly if it's a girl," she joked.

"Please, save the child from being one of our namesake's," Jason moaned.

"All right, I can agree to that I guess," Carly smiled. She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"When have I ever said no?" he answered teasingly.

She laughed before taking a turn for the serious. "Jax and I were talking about asking Alexis to be our baby's godmother . . . and I was hoping that you would do the honor of being its godfather."

Jason swallowed hard, his blue eyes plagued with inner turmoil. "Carly, I don't know if I'm the best - - -"

"You are the best person to ask, Jason. Life of organized crime or not, you're the only person I could imagine taking care of my children if something ever happened to me. Please, Jason, I'm begging you, please accept," she pleaded genuinely.

His heart warmed at her words and he gave a slow nod. "Okay," he answered quietly. His mouth twitched into a smile. "I can only imagine what this baby will be like. I just pray that it's not a girl . . ."

"Jason!"

"What I do not need two of you running my life," Jason chuckled.

"You mean three of us," Carly replied.

"Three?"

"Well, Sam of course," she explained and his face melted into a supple grin. And suddenly he knew that it was meant to be.

* * *

_just another short drabble. more of a jarly and sam/kristina sort of interraction moment. i'll try to post the next one soon. i'm thinking some claudia/sam? thanks for the reviews! i hope they keep on coming :) _


	4. You're Not Alone

**You're Not Alone **

She was alone.

That was the sad conclusion she had stumbled upon. Everyone she had loved had betrayed her or left her. Everyone who was supposed to love her back would not come to her aid.

Her baby was gone.

The one, single, innocent thing she had to look forward to had disappeared. And no one seemed to care except for her. The bastard child's passing had apparently not been a tragedy to anyone; except for her.

Her husband . . . if you could call him that, wanted nothing to do with her. He had never loved her and the truth was he had no reason to. He had only stayed with her because of the baby and she wasn't even sure if that was the truth.

And her baby brother, the one person she could count on, had left her. He was busy tangled in the sheets with the woman her husband seemed to have more affection for than the mother of his child. The one person she thought she could depend on was missing in action. Unfortunately it was by choice.

Her father was in jail for trying to kill her; enough said there.

And just about everyone in Port Charles had a reason to hate her or even worse; a reason to kill her.

She wasn't sure why she sat in the church, alone in the creaking wooden pews, staring at the splintered cross. She had a feeling the place had been abandon for quite sometime and for an obvious reason she felt kin to it.

When the doors were kicked open behind her she didn't turn. She hardly even shuddered. She just stared ahead, going down the list of possible enemies or so called allies that could be here to worsen her situation. Sonny, Johnny, Jason, Jerry, even Spinelli or Max could be there to settle some business with her. All she had left to do was to think of her last words. And if she didn't end up saying them there in that church she planned to later.

She listened as the gun cocked behind her. She nearly grinned. "Just do it," she pleaded, her voice scratching out.

"I thought it would be harder than this," the intruder replied and finally a hint of surprise rippled through her pool of odd calm. The voice was extremely feminine, though not entirely familiar. She was tempted to turn in her seat. "You know why I am here?"

"I could go down the list but I don't want to give you anymore reason than you already have," she replied coolly. She sniffled and carefully turned around. First her dark eye spotted the shiny 9mm. They studied the fingers that were molded around it, moving up the arm and stopping once reaching the face. "Sam?"

The small brunette swallowed hard and nodded. Her face was entirely frozen, focused on her prey. Apparently she had underestimated Samantha McCall. The last person she suspected but easily an appropriate member for the task. After all this woman had ran with Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan for several years. She knew little about her. Just that she had been on some bubble gum television show and dated a cop. The information she had did little justice to who the woman truly was underneath. In fact as she stared her down she saw a little bit of herself inside this Samantha McCall.

"I'll be honest . . ." Sam said in a startling monotone. "I don't really want to do this, Claudia."

She was still frozen in her position, eyes shimmering with tears that had not stopped falling for days. "Go ahead. Please . . . you'll be doing everyone a favor, including me."

Sam remained unsatisfied with her response. It felt wrong to comply with the villain. It felt even more wrong that her future victim wasn't pleading for her life or asking why the gun was pointed at her in the first place. "I know that you hired Jerry to kill Jason," she revealed.

"And what, he sent you after me?" Claudia asked, suddenly curious now. "What are you? The hit man's personal hit man?"

"I'm a private investigator actually and no, Jason didn't send me after you. In fact he wanted to do it himself but he's still too weak," Sam explained, though part of her knew she shouldn't be. She had nearly had to restrain Jason with cuffs and rope to keep him from going after Claudia. He was healing from the injuries Jerry had marred him with but certainly not well enough and Sam would be damned if he did something stupid. Besides, part of her wanted this task for herself. "So, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Hire Jerry to kill him," Sam answered shortly.

"Why do you think?"

"Because you're crazy? I don't know, that's why I asked," she answered.

"Well you got it right. I'm probably crazy. A bitch entirely motivated by revenge and self-betterment. I'm more like my father than I gave myself credit for," Claudia replied. It was then that Sam saw the haggard look that dominated her face. She was entirely broken and Sam hadn't even pulled the trigger. There was nothing left inside this woman.

"Surely you're not as bad as you make yourself seem," she muttered, her fingers loosening around the gun's handle. She swallowed hard and gripped tighter, reminding herself what she was there for.

"Maybe I'm not. But it doesn't matter now. It's too late."

"I'm sorry about your baby Claudia," Sam offered meekly. It was the least she could say though she probably shouldn't of.

"No you're not," she sighed. "No one is. I don't think even Sonny cares that it's gone."

Sam swallowed hard, trying her best to burry the memories of Lila that tore through her mind. "I know what its like," she choked out against her better judgment. "I know what it's like to lose a baby. To lose Sonny's baby . . ."

"Were you ran off the road by his kid too?" Claudia asked bitterly.

She shuddered. It had been her sister who had landed the woman in the hospital. Buried her baby. Why did it seem that Kristina was always some how involved in the loss of Sonny's bastard children? It was a terrible correlation but Sam couldn't help it. More sobering was the fact that her compassion had been so easily swiped away. "I know you're hurting Claudia, really I do," she tried again. "I remember when I lost my little girl . . . I wanted nothing more than to give up."

"Why are you even trying Sam? You're going to kill me anyway," she nearly cried. She shook the tears loose from her eyes. "I have nothing left. I have absolutely nothing. I have no family. I have no friends. I have no baby. I have no one who cares. So you might as well pull the trigger and do us both a favor and if you can't just pass me the gun and I'll do it myself."

A sick feeling swam through Sam's head at her words. To hear someone so absolutely desperate. To hear her so lost and broken. Maybe because Sam had been there too. Maybe because Sam saw part of herself in Claudia. That she knew exactly how she felt. And that she remembered when the world had turned its back on her. When she had been entirely alone.

"Do it!" Claudia sobbed. She was hysterical now. "If you think you can't I'll remind you of more reasons, okay? I'm the one who hired the gunman that day. I'm the one who got Michael Corinthos shot. And I'm the one who sent Jerry down to Mexico. And I didn't send him to kill Jason, I sent him to get revenge on Michael for losing my baby!"

Her crazy shrieks and cries rang through the empty chapel. Nausea continued to overbear Sam as she continued out of control. She stiffened her hand on the gun. She pressed her finger to the trigger. She had to get it done.

She had to kill Claudia Zacchara if it was the last thing she did.

"Please do it!" Claudia screamed.

Sam bit on her lower lip. She squeezed her eyes shut. She wouldn't be able to watch the actually task. Her entire body shook. She had killed plenty of people but never this close. But the least she could do was pull the trigger. _She was doing her a favor. _

"Damn it!" Sam barked.

The gun echoed loudly.

It dropped to the church floor. Claudia's mouth opened in astonishment. "I can't do it . . ." she mumbled shaking her head. "I can't do it, I can't."

"Why not?" Claudia asked gently.

"Because look at you!" Sam yelled. "I've been you! You understand? I've done awful things and I've been in terrible places but no one came and killed me. I was given a second chance. It would be complete hypocrisy if I don't give you one either."

"Jason or Sonny will kill me anyway," Claudia whispered hoarsely.

"That's why I'm not leaving you," she grumbled, bending down and picking up her gun. She flipped on the safety and slid it back into her waistband.

"Sam, please don't," she pleaded. More tears fell. "You don't want to do this."

It was strange. It seemed like Claudia should have been saying that when the gun was actually on her. Yes, things were completely fucked up.

"It's not time for you to die, Claudia," Sam told her. She swiftly kneeled in front of her. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to let you give up. I'm going to help you."

"I don't want your help," Claudia sniffled angrily.

"I don't care," she replied.

"And what happens when Sonny or your boyfriend come to kill me?"

"They won't," Sam replied.

"I was right about you," Claudia hissed.

"What?"

"You know nothing about this life. You think that you can help us "bad people." You think you can change us? You think you can change Jason. You think you can change me. Because the truth is we're all ugly underneath Sam. The blood doesn't wash off of these hands because someone gives us a second chance," Claudia told her.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, her face entirely frozen. "You know _nothing _about me Claudia. And I really don't care what you think."

"I don't want to be your charity case," she said coldly.

"I never said you were. And I never said I liked you Claudia so don't think I'm doing this out of the goodness in my heart," Sam told her. "I'm doing this because I _need _to."

"Why?"

There was no answer. Sam pulled herself up and stared down at a sitting Claudia. "You're coming with me."

"Like hell I am," Claudia growled.

In an instant the Zacchara woman was yanked up from the church bench and while she remained taller than Sam, the small woman quickly dragged her down the empty aisle, along the creaking boards.

"Jason is going to kill me for this," she muttered under her breath. She nearly threw Claudia into Jason's black SUV before speeding from the decaying church.

"Isn't this considered kidnapping?" Claudia asked bitterly, staring out the window with resentment.

"If it is you certainly don't seem too disappointed," Sam replied, eyes on the road, thoughts tangled elsewhere. What was she to do with the woman? How was she to keep her alive? How was she to save her from herself?

"I'm leaving the second I get the chance," she grumbled. Sam said nothing in response as if she hadn't heard her words at all. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment," Sam answered. "That should keep you safe from Sonny and Jason for now."

"I can take care of myself."

"I can see that . . ."

Surprisingly enough Claudia didn't sprint away when the car was parked. Instead, with arms tightly across her chest, she followed Sam to the elevators at the Metro Court. She was entirely silent the ride up and when Sam pushed her keys into the lock, she didn't say anything either.

The apartment was entirely empty, cold and clean. It seemed like it hadn't been occupied in ages. "You spend much time here?" Claudia asked.

Sam shrugged. "I tend to be either at the office or with Jason," she replied.

"So you live with him then?"

"No, that's something we still have to discuss," she muttered. It was the truth. Jason and she hadn't even thought about living arrangements. Of course they seemed to be taking things slower this time around. She watched anxiously as Claudia wandered through the room. "Claudia . . . listen . . . maybe I was being impulsive when I dragged you over here. I know you're a grown woman and that you're completely capable of making your own decisions . . . so if you want to go, you can and I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"You're_ sorry_ for causing _me_ trouble?" she scoffed.

"Yeah as weird as that may be," Sam mumbled, furrowing her own brow in confusion.

"You could have just stopped at not killing me," Claudia replied.

"I know. I just felt like that didn't save you though . . ."

"Why do you want to save me?"

"Because I'm meant to," Sam cut in.

"You're meant to?"

"I know it seems strange . . . but . . . I always wondered why. I always wondered why things happened to me. Why I seemed to mess everything up and why my life was always plagued by such failure and misery . . . I think it was so that one day I could help someone like you," she explained.

"I don't understand."

"We both lost babies . . . babies with Sonny to be more exact. We both did horrible things. You to Michael and I to Jake. We both have been running from lives filled with cruelty, terrible childhoods and failed love. Claudia I know where you are," Sam confessed wholeheartedly. "This is my chance for closure on the entire mess of emotions that still haunt me. This is my chance to do something good for someone just like me. To show the things that I know. To empathize. And you don't have to be that person if you don't want to but I can't go on without knowing that I tried, Claudia."

Silence followed her genuine revelation, Claudia entirely awestruck as she stared at her with wide eyes. It seemed entirely surreal. Maybe it was a game show? Candid camera anyone? But in the moments that passed there was no aging host or a laughing audience. It was just Claudia and Sam. Two women with different problems and motives. Two women who at this moment were so much the same that they were nearly one person.

"Thank you, Sam," Claudia finally croaked hoarsely. The small woman only gave a low nod. "It feels like it's been awhile since someone actually cared."

"It's going to be okay, Claudia," Sam told her.

"I want to believe you, really I do, but I don't think you know what you're doing," she warned gravely.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Sam assured. "So don't worry about Jason. Or Sonny if I have anything to do with it."

"What about Jerry?"

"I think we'd both be smart to look out for Jerry," she answered.

Claudia nodded in quiet agreement. More silence overcame her as she pondered. What were they supposed to do now? She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain unbearably overwhelming. "Sam . . ." she began flatly.

"Yeah?" she answered nervously.

"I . . . I don't want to put you out," Claudia croaked, her lids still sealed shut. "But I don't know where else I can go . . . So, would you mind if I took you up on your offer and stayed here until I think of a solution?"

"That's what I was hoping you would do," Sam nodded gently. "But Claudia?"

"Yes?"

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

_so i wasn't really sure where i wanted to go with this one. i like claudia despite her faults which is a rarity i know because she is painted to be such a villain but i feel there is much more to her than that and the show never gives her any justice. so i figured sam and claudia would have a good bond because they really are similiar (not saying sam is a blatantly cruel or near as vengeful). anyway what i meant to say before this is that we're at a point where both sonny and jason have figured everything out about claudia and want to off her. sonny is furious. claudia runs from him and that's why sam finds her in the church._

_next chapter will be a little bit of nikolas/sam and then some much needed jasam bonding. i think i might use this claudia/sam thing for a jumping off point later but for now it's going to be on the backburner. just don't forget it . . . _


	5. Big Jumps

She watched silently as his fingers drummed against the mahogany, the only sound that echoed in the well-furnished office. This room was his domain. His own throne where he made his executive decisions, which was suiting considering his heritage. Yes, Nikolas Cassadine was all business and power in this room. So it was no surprise that as he sat in front of her pondering that the control was in his hands once more.

"I know I said I'd do anything to help family, Sam but this is a strange request," he finally spoke up.

She bit on her lower lip at his response, squirming anxiously in her seat. "I realize that Nikolas, really I do, and I know I shouldn't be coming to you but I just feel that . . . that you might understand. I know that you two have a strange history together and that maybe - - - right, well that's none of my business. You know the truth is that this is a horrible, horrible idea."

"You're absolutely right," Nikolas nodded at his cousin. "I mean are you trying to get yourself killed? Sam, don't even get me started about you getting back together with Jason but Claudia Zacchara? You shouldn't be getting involved with her."

"Now you're absolutely right," Sam nearly scoffed. She buried her face into her hands. "I don't know what I'm doing Nikolas. The past month has been a blur. I've just been blinded by . . ."

"By love?" he finished.

Sam's face scrunched in shame. "That sounds really cheesy doesn't it?"

"Yes," Nikolas replied. "But it doesn't mean it's not true. Love can make you do crazy, horrible things. But it can also give you strength and inspire you to do things beyond what you could do before."

His words tore through her clouded head, speaking the truth of her soul in terms she hadn't been able to before. "Don't tell me you've been experiencing the same lately?"

"Unfortunately not," he grumbled, running a hand through his well-kept black locks. "I just remember back when those feelings were the only ones I felt."

"I'm sorry, Nikolas," Sam muttered. "If you want to talk . . ."

"It's nothing. You know, just me chasing after something I can't have again," Nikolas told her.

"Seems like our blood line is pretty good at that," she nearly laughed. He suppressed a chuckle himself and nodded. "Rebecca not the Emily you hoped she would be?"

"No, not even close," he answered.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized.

"It's all right. I should have known better," Nikolas sighed. "And you should too."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Jason," he muttered and his tone seemed so much like the older brother she never had that Sam shuddered. "Listen, I know it's not my place and that sometimes we hardly act like family but we are Sam and I don't want anything to happen to you. Just please be careful with him this time . . . don't let the past repeat itself."

"I won't, Nik," Sam assured. "Don't worry okay?"

"It's what I'm best at."

"Are you sure you're not Alexis' son?" she scoffed.

"I only wish," Nikolas replied. He gave a long sigh. "I'm going to do you a favor . . ."

"Oh, Nikolas - - -"

"I'm going to take you up on that idea. I'll take Claudia in," he said. "I think it might just be the thing I need right now."

"You have no idea how . . . how much this . . . Nikolas thank you."

"You're welcome, though I don't think you should be thanking me. I don't understand why you're helping her. After everything . . ."

"Because people deserve second chances . . . and third chances too," she answered hesitantly. "I know it sounds dumb but - - -"

"I understand," he nodded. "But just one more question."

"Shoot."

"Does Jason know about this?"

"Not a clue."

"I didn't think so," Nikolas chuckled. "You're always getting yourself into trouble, you know that?"

"It's a gift."

"More like a curse," her cousin groaned. "Does he know you're here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs. Has a check-up appointment with Patrick after what happened in Mexico . . . I'm supposed to meet him pretty soon."

"I'll walk you down."

Just like nearly everything else about him, Jason's timing was flawless. He sauntered into the lobby with Dr. Drake just as Nikolas and Sam stepped out of the elevator. As soon as they were within reach the couple shared an embrace and immediately following her eyes darted to the handsome doctor at his left.

"What's the diagnosis Patrick? Clean bill of health?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Patrick answered with a grin. "Jason made sure I was here to tell you myself because he was sure you wouldn't believe him."

She raised an eyebrow at her beau as he kept his large arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, well he's probably right," she chuckled.

Patrick's face turned sober however as he glanced from Nikolas to Sam. "I just want to tell you that Robin has made it her mission to prove Alexis' innocence," he told them. "Especially with Kristina taking the fall for the car accident."

"We appreciate it Patrick," Nikolas said and Sam nodded in agreement. "Hopefully it isn't causing her any extra trouble."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about . . ." he replied softly. His coffee brown eyes trailed to Jason and Sam. "If the real murderer catches wind of Robin trying to expose them . . . I worry that they wouldn't think twice to take her out next."

The fear for his wife was genuine and it made Sam's heart pound in silent grief. She could easily relate. Worrying for Jason's well-being every time he left. Worried that someone might take his life.

"Nothing will happen to Robin, Patrick," Jason assured him.

"We'll make sure of it," Sam added. She felt the familiar baby blues burning into her from above but she ignored them. Jason more than likely didn't want her involved with any more danger than she already found herself in the middle of on a daily basis. Sam however would remain stubborn about making her own decisions.

"Thanks," Patrick said and it was obvious he took their words to heart. A tiny bit of relief seemed to have swarmed over him. He sighed, "I have to get back to work. But I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Of course," Sam nodded. The three of them bid him goodbyes and thank yous, before he disappeared in his white lab coat. Nikolas cleared his throat.

"I guess I should be going too," he spoke up. His heavy eyes weighed in on his cousin. "It was good to talk to you."

"You too, Nikolas," Sam replied as the two shared an embrace. "I believe we should do it more often."

"As do I," he agreed as they released. "I'll be calling you, all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, knowing the message beneath his words.

She watched as his gaze, so much like her own in its brown darkness, locked on the man at her side. "Jason," Nikolas nodded coolly.

The enforcer returned the gesture just as somberly. With that Prince Cassadine turned on his heel, swiftly climbing into the next elevator. Sam sighed. It seemed as though Jason was going to have to prove himself to her family . . . again. Which was a hard thing to concept. Before, family had never been part of the deal. There had been no Alexis before. No teenage sisters. No involved cousin. No one who cared besides Jason.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded quickly, giving a grin. "Congratulations on you're clean bill of health. Seems as though my forcing you to stay in bed paid off."

He grimaced, suppressing a smile. "Maybe . . ."

"Now that you're all well, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well, we have a date, remember?" Jason questioned, a smirk touching the corner of his mouth.

"A what?" she repeated.

"A date. Don't you remember me telling you?"

"You did not tell me, Jason, I would remember," Sam said, still in shock. "Besides, since when does Jason Morgan go on dates?"

He only smiled at her words and grabbed her hand into his. "Come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

The backfire of guns echoed loudly off of the concrete walls, screaming in their ears and vibrating in sound waves along the cold floor. Both of them kept eyes glued straight ahead and hands steady as they fired relentlessly.

For most, an afternoon at the shooting range was hardly a date at all but for Samantha McCall and Jason Morgan the activity was absolutely perfect. Their mouths were uplifted in grins as they pulled on the triggers of their weapons, aiming at the paper targets that awaited eighty yards away. Yes, they truly were Bonnie and Clyde.

They emptied their clips simultaneously and in an instant the noise ceased. Jason carefully removed the clunky green headphones off of his ears and set his gun down on the small shelf below him. With careful footsteps he came up behind his beau, wrapping her up in large sculpted arms.

"Now this is a date," she cooed warmly. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, squeezing her in closer. He lifted the candy apple red earphone from one side of her head.

"This is how it always should have been," he whispered gently into her. Goosebumps rolled up her arms and neck, his warm breath making her shiver. Slowly she turned in his arms, facing his supple eyes. She placed her hands on his cheeks and with great tenderness brought her lips to his. When they released his baby blues twinkled happily.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Sam chuckled lightly.

He shrugged. "I think my priorities were different then," he answered sheepishly.

"Different how?"

"As in I was too busy with Sonny. Too busy with the business. I never took the time for you and me. I was too tangled up in everyone else's problems," Jason explained, tracing his finger along her cheek as he answered.

"And now?" she asked breathlessly.

"I only want to be tangled up in you," he told her wholeheartedly. In an instant they were in another kiss, her earphones sliding down to her tiny shoulders and their plastic glasses crushing together. They laughed in between their turbulent cycles of kisses.

"You know, Jason, I never had a problem with your loyalty to Sonny or your work. I always understood," Sam assured him as they parted.

"I know," he nodded. "But it was still unfair."

"And this is kind of nice," she grinned. "We should go on a date everyday."

He rolled his eyes. "I was worried you would say that."

"Oh come on, Jason, we're both so busy all the time that we hardly see each other and when we do we're just . . . well you know."

"What you don't like that?"

"No the sex is great I just mean that I don't like having to squeeze in a chance to see you!" she exclaimed.

"We could change that," Jason replied. "Quite easily in fact."

"And how would we do that?"

"Well, you could move in with me already," he answered. He watched as her shoulders slumped and she gave a groan. "Come on Sam, you said we would talk about it."

"I thought we already did talk about it."

"No, I believe I asked you when you were going to move in with me and you said we would talk later and pulled me back under the covers," he chuckled. "Now come on, it's time for you to move back into the pent house."

"Is that an order?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Not yet," he answered carefully.

"Listen, Jason, I love you but when we broke up I had absolutely nothing to my name. No family, friends, house or job. I had to figure out how to become an independent woman again and now that I am I'm not going to just sacrifice that. I mean I have a job that I love and I have the loft, _my loft_, and the truth is I don't need you to support me," Sam explained in a long rant. Jason's eyes were wide as she continued without pause and when she finally came to a halt he tried to suppress laughter.

"Sam, I'm not asking to financially or completely support you. I just want you to move in with me."

"Why can't you move in with me, huh?" she asked. "Besides with your other roommate - - -"

"Spinelli is moving in with Maxie," Jason replied. His eyes turned puppy dog sad. "It's going to be so quiet and empty without him . . ."

"I thought you liked quiet and empty," she accused.

"It's the perfect time for you to move in," he told her.

"This isn't the 50s Jason. You can just as easily move in with me," Sam said stubbornly. "And the pent house . . ."

"What?"

"It's such a bachelor pad," she answered, pulling away from his arms. "I mean you have a pool table instead of a dining room!"

"Well for your information I like the pent house and I thought you did too! You never had a problem with it before!" Jason exclaimed in outrage. "And maybe it is a little bit of a bachelor pad but don't even get me started on your loft."

"My loft?! What's wrong with it?!"

"It's so feminine. Can you imagine me living there among your Buddhist statues and maroon pillows?" he asked. Sam bit on her lower lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Sorry, I forgot you had a reputation to uphold," Sam sniggered.

"Yeah," Jason nodded with a small smile. "Now listen, the only solution here is for you to move in with me."

Her face remained somber, nearly sad. "There's something you're not telling me . . ." he whispered.

"I'm sorry Jason, it's dumb," she sighed.

"Don't hold back," he pleaded.

"It's just that there are so many memories there Jason. So many . . . terrible memories. All our fights and our shattered dreams. That's where we lost Hope and where I packed my things up and said goodbye to you forever. It's where Jake was conceived . . ."

His face crumbled. His entire body slumped. He felt completely failed. Completely insensitive. How had he not seen it before? "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's not your fault, Jase," Sam told him softly. "I don't want you to blame yourself, okay?"

"It's hard not too," he said lowly. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly cut her off. "Stop. Okay? I want to make this all right again."

"Jason everything is all right. We're together again," she whispered.

His heart melted at her words but he still remained unsatisfied. "We'll get a new place together. I'll buy a house - - -"

"Jason no!" Sam nearly yelled.

"What? Why not?"

"Buy a house? We're not even married," she gasped.

"Well, then let's get married," he said.

Suddenly everything in the gun range became entirely silent and still. Sam kept her eyes locked on her beau, her mouth parted slightly in shock and turmoil. Jason swallowed hard, watching her just as intently. He could have sworn neither of them were breathing at this point.

"Why would you say that?" she asked finally.

"Because . . . because I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Jason answered truthfully.

She shook her head. "No. If that was your proposal then I don't accept."

"Sam - - -"

"We're not going to be stupid this time, Jase. We're not going to rush into things and be compulsive, okay?" she reasoned seriously. "That's all I wanted last time. I was completely irrational."

"Love makes you irrational sometimes," he muttered softly.

She swallowed hard, cupping the side of his face. It was strange how the roles had reversed this time. How she was the one pulling away and he was eager to seal their fate together forever. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too," he said.

"But we're not going to get married now," she whispered near tears in her eyes. "We're not . . ."

"I know," Jason nodded. He tilted his head to the side. "But one day . . ."

"Let's not. Let's just take one day at a time, all right?"

He gave a tiny smile. "I can live with that," he whispered. His eyes sparkled. "When did you become the rational one?"

"The second you forgot how to be," she chuckled. With that his lips found their way to hers, warming her mouth with his. When they released she raised an eyebrow. "What do you say to one more round?"

He nodded going in for another kiss but she only laughed as she pulled away. "I meant of shooting . . ."

"Right," he said, shaking his head. Her laughter echoed off the walls and he grinned. "Loser moves in with me?"

"Oh don't even try. You're going down Morgan."

"Hey, I only know how to hit the bull's eye."

"We'll see about that . . ."

* * *

_thanks for all the reviews! haha and now i really am thinking about continuing the samlexis scene and putting it in later :) lets see . . . next chapter is probably going to be more jasam centered with maybe some carnival (based and spoilers) moments? i think i have an idea of how this is going to play out down the road so hang with me! i appreciate your feedback so keep it coming :D_


	6. Death Becomes Her

She had done it.

She was dead.

In the fading daylight he was wracked with pain, though with great effort he did his best to mask it. But no matter how much he told himself that he did not care, no matter how often he tried to convince himself that she was not his, and no matter how much she had wronged him, he found himself plummeted by despair. Never would he have wished for this. Never would he have even expected this to happen. He had been completely blindsided and now he sat frozen without direction.

When the pent house door swung open he had hardly flinched. His eyes remained locked ahead on the blank wall and only her voice was enough to remind him that he was still there. "Jason?" she said gently. With a few steps closer and only a few seconds of analysis she became quickly concerned. "What's wrong?"

It was slightly amazing how well she knew him. With just one look at his face she knew that he was troubled and with just a few words she had already warmed him. Jason's eyes dove away from their glossed stare and quickly found hers. She sat down next to him, quickly placing a soft hand on his bicep. He was soothed by her touch but could not manage words right away. She would ask no more. Instead she remained by his side, patient for his response. She knew exactly how to deal with him. She knew exactly what to do. Nothing Jason Morgan did not want to say came out and she was smart enough to know that she would have better luck waiting. Aside from that, she loved him too much to become frustrated. She would never force him into discomfort.

Her nimble fingers gently ran through his dark blonde locks and in a way her touch became healing. Slowly he was escaping the painful coma of shock he had slipped into. "She's dead," he finally spoke up in a dry monotone.

She swallowed hard but remained calm, her eyes serving as a solid representation of her strength. "Who died?" she questioned evenly.

"Elizabeth," Jason replied. She could not keep her mouth from dropping or the rapid thumping of her heart under control. Her stomach solidified in horror and she brought her hands to her face.

"How?" she choked.

"She killed herself," he whispered hoarsely.

"Oh God," she murmured. She felt like being sick at his words.

"Robin called and told me. She said that Elizabeth jumped from the roof of the General Hospital," Jason explained further.

There were so many things she thought of saying. There had been so many times, shameful times at that, where she had wished Elizabeth Webber would simply disappear from her life forever. Now she couldn't believe that the pitiful wish had become reality. Despite all of the times she had found herself despising Elizabeth and all the negative feelings that had once rotted deep inside her, nothing would make her want this. And now she could hardly comprehend such tragedy.

She wanted to ask why. She wanted to ask how. She was sad and she was confused and she was angry. And nothing made sense. So she pressed her cheek against his broad shoulder and strained to suppress the slow tears. "I'm sorry, Jason," she whispered.

And he managed nothing in return. He simply leaned in close, squeezing his eyes shut, as he gently rested his head on the top of hers.

* * *

_i realize this addition is short but to be honest i think the theorized sitution speaks for itself! this sets the stage for a lot of other things so i will hopefully be updating soon. hope you keep reading and keep leaving reviews!_


End file.
